


Wanna bet?

by rraimie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric thought Dongwan wasn't capable of some things... boy, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/36d85cca9b63cd35f1384024f56594b5/tumblr_mj8uo4dmi21s2khwgo3_250.gif) gif.

“Oh fuck” Eric couldn’t take it any longer. His body was starting to heat up and it was all due to his own stupid bet. Eric thought Dongwan wouldn’t be capable of doing this, so he thought betting on it was a good idea, he would get something from Dongwan in return and that was always a nice thing. But no, he was there, being groped _in public._  Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, his last chance before they get caught… He knew Dongwan would back up if Eric started his own little game. Fine, two can play.

Dongwan could feel how Eric was getting hard under his touch, and he loved it. The feeling of doing this in public was quite exciting; now he understands why Eric is so touchy in public. The feeling… is like no other, the fear of getting caught; the adrenaline rushes through your veins… And they weren’t even doing something explicit… Not yet.  
Dongwan could feel Eric’s breath near his ear; his warm breath was now becoming a panting.  However, something got him out of his pleasant thoughts… he could feel Eric’s touch near his butt. “Fuck” he thought, he is not going to…

Eric started slowly rubbing Dongwan’s ass, his big hand caressing the firm muscle under the jeans… He felt Dongwan flinch a little “Yes, that’s the reaction I wanted” He was pleased, very pleased with the younger’s reaction to his touch. Eric leaned a little to nibble on his partner’s ear, but due to Dongwan’s fast reflexes, he moved away from Eric skillfully, without stopping what he was doing earlier; Eric whispered into his ear instead “Two can play this game, let’s see how far we can go” Dongwan cracked a smile, _that_ wasn’t what Eric was looking for.

“He thinks he’s going to win… how funny” Dongwan thought to himself. He knew what Eric was trying to do, and wasn’t going to work. His ears were a very sensible spot, yes, but Dongwan had Eric’s soft stop in his hands, literally.

The interview they were doing was running smoothly. It was Junjin’s turn so the cameras where on the other side of the room, lucky them. Dongwan saw that as an opportunity to rub Eric’s bulge harder, adding more pressure into his touch; rough friction and sloppy caresses that were about to make the taller man moan loudly. Eric couldn’t concentrate anymore, if the interviewer were to ask him a question, he would probably scream the name of his group mate. He really wanted to pound that bastard before him into a wall and fucking rip his shirt off while leaving marks into his neck.

“When… is this, ugh… fucking interview going to end” he somehow managed to say. Dongwan only smirked. He could feel Eric’s cock getting even harder under his touch.

“Why? You have to go somewhere else, Junghyuk-ah?” He knew Eric went absolutely crazy when he called him by his Korean name, and what a better opportunity than this one to use that to his advantage.

“Don’t… ugh… fuck with me, kid” Dongwan smiled to himself and thought _“Oh what to do, that’s exactly what I want to do”_.

In a desperate attempt to gain back control, Eric moaned softly into Dongwan’s ear, nibbling on the lobe harden than necessary. He knew Dongwan enjoyed a little pain. The paler man’s touch stopped abruptly. “I guess I won” Eric thought, little he noticed it was their time to say goodbye so the cameras were on them now. He could barely hide the prominent erection he had, and his uneven breath, so Dongwan said goodbye and he only smiled, hiding behind him.

 _“We are ~ Shinhwa!!”_ The six voices said in unison, one barely whispering. The leader only wanted to get out of that room, but not without dragging the nasty witty guy with him first.

He took his partner’s hand and was about to drag him outside when he heard his name in Andy’s voice, “Eric Hyung, are you up for some drinks?” He stopped in his tracks without facing the maknae and said “Sorry, Andy, but I need to talk to Dongwan right now” a little too fast to his own liking. He exited the room dragging a smiling Dongwan along with him, leaving four dumbfounded faces behind.

Eric stopped at the staircase’s entry and opened the door. He’s not going to wait until they get to the dorm, or stop at a cheap motel in the way home. He didn’t care, the only thing he could think about was the younger man’s body heat; his lips around his throbbing member. _He needed Dongwan now and that couldn’t wait._

He wanted to wipe that smirk off Dongwan’s face, so as soon as the door opened he slammed his smaller frame into the nearest wall, but to his surprise, it only grew wider.

“I knew you would lose” seductive whispers were heard from the younger’s mouth. Looking up, he saw the sinful gaze his partner had; he was enjoying every moment of this.

“Shut the fuck up, you...-“rough crushing of needy lips was all Dongwan needed to shut Eric up. He was getting tired of his own little game. He couldn’t wait to have those big aggressive hands all over his body. “Since when are you so slow, _hyung_ ” the emphases on that last word made Eric go wild. He never heard that word from his partner’s lips. That leashed Eric’s beastly side, quickly pounding Dongwan into a corner and ripping his shirt off in the process.

“Naughty bastard” was all he managed to say before crushing his lips against Dongwan’s. The sudden impact made the younger moan in pleasure, sending shivers down Eric’s spine.

“Take your pants off” the taller man commanded, gaining back the control he had lost, but that clearly wasn’t in his partner’s mind.

“Not tonight. You’re my doll today” and with that, Dongwan was on top of Eric, leaving butterfly kisses along his thick neck. He slipped Eric out of his pants at all force, with an incredible speed due to the increasing hunger. He needed him.

He started massaging Eric’s cock slowly but roughly, earning cute little moans from him.

“You love this don’t you” Dongwan‘s voice was so husky and deep that that little question had Eric purring like a little slutty kitty.

“Answer me, doll” He commanded, pumping Eric’s cock faster, now biting his neck, leaving marks, so everyone knows who he belongs to.

“Fuck you” and with that Dongwan stopped, leaving Eric panting and slightly moaning, missing the warm of his delicate hand. The younger man smiled and run his fingers through his smooth strands of hair. “You’re reacting exactly as I want you to react, my little naughty doll” Dongwan whispered, “I wish I could play more with you”.

Eric was watching Dongwan’s every move with predator eyes, but the truth was that he had lost control of this, that if he ever had it. He was expectant of his partner’s next move, rather anxious may I say.

Dongwan was enjoying every second of this; the reaction Eric had to his touch made his blood boil with pleasure, warming every little part of his toned body. He had enough of this little on-going game. He kneeled in from of Eric, looking hungrily at his throwing cock. He went slowly but desperately. Eric’s moan echoed through the hallway’s walls; music to Dongwan’s ears.

“Fuck, yes” the younger’s moist lips were now on the tip of his cock, and Eric thought it felt like heaven. Every time Dongwan hummed, he moaned deliciously to his partner’s ear, giving him pleasure with only the sound of his voice. Sinful moans filled the small hallway, echoing through the dim-lighted building while Dongwan bobbed his head up and down, his tongue skillfully dancing along Eric’s hard member.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is the part where I apologize about my English. Anyways, this is just something I thought about while working out one night so here it is. Writer's block is being a bitch so second part is not really a possibility right now. Not to mention the fact that I can't write to save my life.  
> Hope you like it, grammar mistakes and all.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love to y'all.


End file.
